


Капитан

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Pirates, Romance, Sea, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Роберта де Валикура до встречи с Джиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды WTF Highlander 2014

_Жил отважный капитан..._

Его звали Роберт. Благородное «де» потерялось в первые же годы в море. Та же судьба постигла и фамилию — Валикур. Но сам Роберт считал, что приобрел гораздо больше, нежели потерял. У него были корабль, команда и намертво прицепившееся прозвище «Везучий».  
Ему везло — ему действительно чертовски везло! Там, где простые пираты теряли глаз, руку, ногу, а то и жизнь, Везучий Роберт выходил без единой царапины. Словно заговоренный.   
Поговаривали даже, что он заключил сделку с самим Морским Дьяволом. А кое-кто полагал, будто сам Роберт — и есть Морской Дьявол!

_Он объездил много стран..._

Черная Борода, Дрейк... Роберт плавал со многими пиратами. Но лишь собственный корабль давал ему ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение полной свободы.  
Везучий Роберт за свою жизнь перепробовал многое. Он посетил немало разных стран — хоть в большинстве своем ограничивался портовыми городами. Надолго покидать корабль у него желания не было. Да и зачем? Все, что только ему было нужно, он мог получить в порту. Кроме, пожалуй, того, что добывалось при захвате чужих кораблей.   
Капитан Везучий Роберт не раз брал патенты — но каперство показалось ему слишком скучным. Ему было неинтересно делить корабли на «свой-чужой». Все, что было в море, он считал своей законной добычей — лишь бы достало сил взять.  
А сил у Роберта было немало — хватило даже на захват форта одной из португальских колоний. Если бы он только пожелал, кресло губернатора также досталось бы ему. Но... он не пожелал.  
Единственной большой любовью Везучего Роберта оставалось море. И старый добрый абордаж.

_И не раз он бороздил океан..._

Груз был хорош — и даже очень! И, что было даже удивительно, ничуть не пострадавший ни во время транспортировки, ни в процессе захвата корабля. Это были специи. Причем — а в этом-то Роберт разбирался! — высшего качества. Такие специи выбрасывать за борт слишком глупо! Вот только для того, чтобы получить за них действительно хорошую цену, нужно было плыть на континент. Рискованно? Безусловно. К тому же, близился сезон штормов. Стоило ли оно того? Еще раз оценив на глаз размеры груза, капитан однозначно решил, что да, стоит!

_Раз пятнадцать он тонул..._

Шторм выдался жутким. Половина команды Роберта такого и в жизни не видывала. Корабль швыряло из стороны в сторону, накрывало волнами... Шквальный ветер ломал не отягченные парусами мачты.  
Те пираты, что были чуть пограмотнее — пытались вспомнить молитвы. Остальные потрескавшимися губами шептали: «Не поделили... Видать, чего-то не поделили»...  
Капитан Везучий Роберт стоял на капитанском мостике. И его темный силуэт казался зловещим. Разве можно так спокойно стоять посреди бушующей стихии, когда сам корабль трещит и с трудом выдерживает дикую морскую пляску?  
Палубу вновь накрыло волной. А когда она схлынула — капитана на корабле уже не было. Забрал его, видно, к себе Морской Дьявол.  
Вскоре после этого шторм пошел на убыль. Ветер стал стихать, да и волны уже не грозили окончательно снести мачты. Капитан Везучий Роберт забрался на борт откуда-то снизу.  
«Договорились», — тихо передавали друг другу пираты.

_Погибал среди акул..._   
_Но!.. Ни разу даже глазом не моргнул!_

Вот только не всегда капитану Везучему Роберту сопутствовала удача. В тот день море было не на его стороне. А может, Морской Дьявол отвернулся.  
Его корабль — против трех военных. Один, да даже и два корабля были бы Роберту нипочем. Он бы и с тремя совладал — если б они не столько сражались вместе против него, сколько друг другу мешали. Было ведь уже и такое. И не раз. Не только на удаче строился его успех — умений и таланта тоже хватало. Однако против трех слаженно действующих линейных кораблей противника Везучий Роберт был обречен.  
Погиб Роберт в бою. Сам подставился под удар, когда стало окончательно ясно: проиграл. Оказаться вздернутым на рее он желал меньше всего! Тем более, что на рее вполне мог оказаться не он сам, а одна лишь его голова...  
Противник проявил благородство. Везучего Роберта похоронили в море: тело положили в шлюпку и спустили на воду. Очевидно, расчет был на то, что им сперва успеют полакомиться птицы, а потом уж придет черед рыб. Но ни тем, ни другим не повезло: удача вернулась к Роберту. Он ожил до того, как чей-либо клюв вспорол ему кожу и добрался до глаз.  
Он уже умирал от голода и жажды, когда его подобрал корабль. Военный.   
И это была с их стороны роковая ошибка.

_И в беде..._   
_И в бою..._   
_Напевал он всюду песенку свою..._

_Капитан! Капитан, улыбнитесь!_   
_Ведь улыбка — это флаг корабля!_   
_Капитан! Капитан, подтянитесь!_   
_Только смелым покоряются моря!_

Когда его поднимали на борт, одна из акул, словно чувствуя, что добыча ускользает, перевернула его шлюпку. Впилась острыми зубами в живот.   
Вода окрасилась алым.   
Солдаты среагировали почти сразу. Хищницу быстро отогнали гарпунами. Но когда Роберта тащили из воды, он из последних сил прикрывал рану рваным тряпьем, в которое превратилась его одежда.  
На борту он все-таки умер — в очередной уже раз. Но пока капитан военного судна говорил проникновенную, полную патриотизма и ненависти к пиратам речь, Везучий Роберт очнулся и тихо отполз в сторону. А затеряться на корабле он умел.  
Именно тогда, глядя на кровавые разводы на опустевшем полу, солдаты впервые задумались над тем, кого же они все-таки вытащили из воды.  
Везучий Роберт умел улыбаться. Вот только его улыбка пугала даже видавших виды пиратов — что уж говорить о заложниках! Те и вовсе готовы были отдать и то, чего не имели — лишь бы оказаться подальше от этого человека с жуткой улыбкой.  
На этом корабле не было заложников. Были солдаты. Но боялись они ничуть не меньше. Ведь последним — или предпоследним — что они видели в своей жизни, была улыбка, достойная самого Морского Дьявола.

_Но однажды капитан_  
 _Был в одной из дальних стран_  
 _И влюбился как простой мальчуган..._

Надолго оставаться в море было нельзя. Тем более что слава капитана Везучего Роберта намного опережала его самого. Слишком многие могли похвастаться тем, что плавали с ним. Воевали с ним — или против него. А то и вовсе были свидетелями очередной его смерти. Вот только не все слухи были слухами. Далеко не все.  
И Везучий Роберт вернулся на континент. Вернулся на время — достаточное, чтобы его успели забыть. Достаточное, чтобы его перестали называть — а в последнее время это случалось все чаще — Морским Дьяволом. Последнее Роберту даже льстило, но он не мог не понимать, что судьбу лишний раз искушать не стоит.  
На континенте Везучий Роберт терялся. Его стихией было море. И путешествовать — узнать наконец, что же там, за пределами портов — отправился благородный Роберт де Валикур. Не пират, но дворянин.  
А в одном из городов в его сердце поселилась еще одна любовь.

_Раз пятнадцать он краснел,_   
_Заикался и бледнел..._   
_Но!.. Ни разу улыбнуться не посмел!_

Ее звали Джина. Она была красива. Бессмертна. И избалована множеством поклонников.  
У Роберта де Валикура не было ни единого шанса. Но капитан Везучий Роберт не привык сдаваться.  
Джина была легкой, светлой. Улыбчивой. Роберта тянуло ответить ей тем же, но...  
Капитан Везучий Роберт умел улыбаться. А вот дворянин Роберт де Валикур — нет. Капитан вообще умел многое — особенно, по части завоеваний. Только едва ли это могло помочь завоевать неприступную красавицу Джину. И де Валикуру пришлось многому учиться. Например, улыбаться.

_Он мрачнел..._   
_Он худел..._   
_Но никто ему по-дружески не спел..._

_Капитан! Капитан, улыбнитесь!_   
_Ведь улыбка — это флаг корабля!_   
_Капитан! Капитан, подтянитесь!_   
_Только смелым покоряются моря!_

Однажды Джина — любимая Джина де Валикур — призналась Роберту, что влюбилась в его улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик на песню "Жил отважный капитан" из кинофильма "Дети капитана Гранта" (муз. Дунаевский И. / сл. Лебедев-Кумач).


End file.
